


【旬斗】拉郎《火腿王子》百力滋青鸟x火腿王子

by Louisalisation



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisalisation/pseuds/Louisalisation





	【旬斗】拉郎《火腿王子》百力滋青鸟x火腿王子

永远不会放出来的故事，给我自己看的

《火腿王子》

一个kinky的小故事。

旬斗广告拉郎。

百力滋青鸟x火腿王子

 

 

*

火腿王子小时候是个胖墩儿。脸颊，小手小脚和肚肚都是圆滚滚的。

不知怎么的，他就混进了童话学院王子系。这个系只有一个小初高本硕博连读的班，从小到大都不用考升学考，非常特权了。

特权班上的同学十分看不起他。火腿是什么，是猪肉啊，那火腿王子不就是猪肉王子吗？

火腿王子小小声争辩：火腿只是猪腿上的肉，不能以全概偏。

那不还是猪肉么。于是班上的同学仍旧看不起他。

再说，一个优秀的王子，应该是身高一米八以上，剑眉星目，声音低沉磁性，迈着大长腿到处拯救国民和公主的笑起来一口白牙的大帅哥，然而火腿王子除了一口大白牙之外其它方面都不合格，笑起来眼睛还眯成两条小缝缝。这样的王子，没有哪个童话会收的。

学生时代并不快乐的火腿王子，只有一只青鸟朋友。当他在课堂上表现不好被老师同学嘲笑的时候，就跑到花园角落的树下找青鸟求安慰。

“吻手礼老是做不好。”火腿王子叹气说，“每次我一伸出手，跟我搭档的公主就狂笑。”

他看了看自己的小手，比漫画学院吉祥物哆啦A梦的手还圆。

“怎么这样呢？我天生金棕色卷发，衣服上绣着货真价实的银线，不可能不是王子呀？”

这个时候青鸟还没有被奉为幸福的象征，无论飞到哪里都被农民赶走，怕它偷谷子吃，所以它总是饥肠辘辘的，而火腿王子身上总是飘来一股肉香，即使不能吃，闻个味道也好。因此无论火腿王子嘀嘀咕咕有多烦，它也不嫌他。

“这么简单你都学不会吗？我示范一遍你就懂了。”青鸟说。

它拍拍翅膀，从树上下来，变成一个身高一米八四，剑眉星目，声音低沉磁性，迈着大长腿的笑起来一口白牙的帅哥。即使身上只披了一条蓝色的毯子，也让人觉得他是被奸人所害流落民间的真正的王子。

这大概就是火腿王子所憧憬的模样了。要是他也长这样该多好啊。

青鸟变成的大长腿帅哥在王子面前跪下，捧着他的小圆手亲了好久，亲得他满手都是口水。这火腿肉味儿够解馋好几天了。

把王子亲得小鹿乱撞。

 

 

*

后来青鸟因为安徒生童话火了，走南闯北地跑场子，每去一个地方都受到热烈欢迎。

人们认为青鸟可以带来幸福，就不在意它吃几个谷子的问题，不仅如此，还特别乐意它琢自己家的地，感觉像是被幸福临幸了。

等到它再见到火腿王子的时候，后者已经长大了。

眼睛亮闪闪的，鼻子又高又挺，嘴巴看起来很柔软，牙齿也白，腰细得不行，的确是个美少年。就是笑起来的时候眼睛仍然眯成两条缝缝，而且身高离一米八还差点。

“我还在长身体呢，每天都坚持锻炼，也有喝牛奶。”

“行行行，你加油。”

如今的青鸟每天都吃得饱饱的，不再馋王子身上那股火腿味儿了。但它还是乐意跟王子呆一块儿，只有他不会一见到自己就神神叨叨地求幸福。

同班同学被分配到各个童话中去，风生水起的，有的人长相比较吃香又会做人，一连串了四个场，灰姑娘白雪公主睡美人和小美人鱼全让那人集齐了，跟召唤神龙似的。火腿王子属于就业困难的学员，后来一家新建造的火腿罐头场需要代言人，就把他要走了。虽然给资本主义势力做广告宣传并不是什么能登大雅之堂的差事，但好歹待遇不错，在工厂出资建造的广场上，立起一座火腿王子的雕像。他整天乐呵呵的，眼睛都给笑没影了。

参加工作之后的火腿王子可谓是今非昔比。他得意地向青鸟炫耀：“如今我的吻手礼也像模像样了，要看吗？”

“看看看。瞧把你能的。”

嘴上这么说，它还是变成大长腿帅哥让火腿王子亲了下手背。

“无论过去还是未来，我都会陪在你身边。”火腿王子认真地办了个酷。

哟呵，还配有固定台词啊，出息了。

火腿王子很快露出怂逼本性，摸着头羞涩道：“广告词来的。见笑。”说罢，偷偷瞄了眼青鸟的反应。

青鸟很仔细地思索了一番：它是鸟，火腿王子是个雕像，哪天它张开翅膀一飞，王子就被落在后头，怎么“陪在你身边”？总不能它在天上飞，他在地上跑吧？

思来想去，最后的结果是——它不飞了。

不飞了，就留这儿陪着火腿吧——啊不，是陪着火腿王子。

 

 

*

没过几年，自然没有降下灾害，反倒是人自己捣鼓出了灾害：战争。

一打起仗，经济就不景气，很多人都没饭吃。但是火腿工厂在猪肉里掺假，批量低价卖给军队，大发战争财，日子过得一天比一天好。于此同时，从火腿王子的广场经过的行人则一天比一天面黄肌瘦，无精打采。也很少有小孩子在他身上爬来爬去了。

王子对此感到深深的担忧。上学的时候老师教过君主论，告诫他们为了达到目的需要具备不择手段的魄力。但火腿王子不是好学生，这种魄力他估计自己把君主论倒背一百遍也掌握不了。

冬天，王子的脚下常常坐着饿得没力气走路的流浪汉，下雪的夜晚，这么一躺下基本上就活不了了，第二天有人看到了才给抬走。那些被抬走的尸体，有的是老人，有的是青年，有的是小孩。

王子的心肠跟火腿一样软，看不得这么惨的景象，于是他找来老朋友青鸟打商量。火腿王子的身上，除了脑袋都是火腿。与其用来装饰，不如拿去给百姓当菜吃。

青鸟抖了抖身上过冬的绒毛，对着王子就是一顿猛啄：“你是想剽窃人家快乐王子吗？也不看看快乐王子交的那什么鸟朋友，金山银山都不够它叼的。”青鸟是在吓火腿王子，它特地没有提及快乐王子的鸟朋友在分发完王子身上的财物之后就伤心得躺在他脚下死去的事。

火腿王子很委屈，抱着脑袋求放过。

“可是，我只是想拥有一个自己的童话故事嘛。”

青鸟就拿他没辙。

但紧接着摆在面前的是一个非常现实的问题：火腿块太重了，青鸟作为一只小型鸟，叼不动。

于是他们商量出一个计策，青鸟先变成大长腿形态的人类把火腿块放到穷人家门口，再变回鸟样啄门，把人叫出来。

虽然这样有点欺诈宣传的嫌疑，但本质上是没有区别的。很快，邻里间流行起青鸟送火腿的传闻。在那样的年代，一家人能吃上好吃的火腿就算是莫大的幸福了。

青鸟能给人带来幸福，真是名不虚传！

 

 

*

不过这也暴露了火腿工厂的掺假行为。

毕竟火腿王子身上的火腿经过了多年的锻炼，肉质非常劲道，和工厂生产的劣质罐头差距不要太大。再迟钝的人也该尝得出区别。

于是在工党的领导下，一群人吃了青鸟送的火腿，攒足力气，去工厂闹了个天翻地覆。所有的资产都充公了，老板也被降职为工人，和大家一起吃大锅饭。

闹完工厂，还要继续闹给工厂打虚假广告的火腿王子。

可是来到广场上一看，火腿王子的雕像就只剩下一个头；它的头还是雕得很俊美的，大大的下垂眼和高高的鼻梁，嘴角带着一丝微笑。

在雕像的基座上，坐着一个身高一米八以上、剑眉星目、腿特别长的——流浪汉。他披着质量上乘的蓝色厚毛绒毯子，里面却只穿了破烂的老头衫和秋裤，说不定是被奸人所害流落民间的王子。

流浪汉还没冻死，站了起来，朝人群念起悼词：“长眠于此的，是一位真正的王子，出身高贵，品德高洁。乐于奉献，富有牺牲精神……”

没有冻死，但显然也冻傻了。流浪汉虽然长得很帅，可惜说的话没一句是正常的。

人们霸占了工厂资本，气也消的差不多，就不跟火腿王子仅剩的头过不去。

流浪汉抱起那颗头，以莎乐美亲吻施洗者约翰的方式亲吻了它僵硬的嘴唇，并没有尝到以往火腿的肉香味，而是苦的。有人说，爱情有股苦味儿——不是“有人”，就是被火腿王子剽窃的王尔德说的。

见此情状，再怎么缺男朋友的各个年龄层的女同志也打消了绮丽的念头。

“无论过去还是未来，我都会陪在你身边。”

流浪汉念叨着这么一句话，穿过人群，头也不回地走了。

 

完


End file.
